


Unconditional

by Visualwolf281



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Autism Spectrum, Betrayal, Canon Trans Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Protective, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visualwolf281/pseuds/Visualwolf281
Summary: A Banda Troll named Oso wonders through multitudes of tribes of many trolls in this world, trying to find a place where he can belong. Feeling out of place and unwanted, Oso travels the distant lands hoping to find a place where he can feel wanted and loved. Along the way, he meets a Troll named Hickory, who feels trapped and having to fight with identity. Will these two be able to help one another in love and acceptance, or will these two be forced to be someone they are not?
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Delta Dawn & Hickory (Trolls), Dickory & Hickory (Trolls), Hickory & OC, Hickory & Original Character, Hickory/OC, Hickory/Original Character
Kudos: 3





	Unconditional

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a headcanon by King Corobo on Tumblr. He does amazing drawings and scenario HC on Hickory and other Troll related stuff. Will provide url for his Tumblr.
> 
> Will edit and add more tags as the story progresses.
> 
> Anything Music or singing related in the chapter will include the name of the song and artist in the end notes in the order it was mentioned.
> 
> Italics: flashback  
> Bold: singing

Many years ago, in a Troll Village called El Bosque de Banda, a child was born. He was named Oso for how big he was. As he grew up, his family (his mother Rubí, his father Vaquero, and his older sister Rosa) knew he was different from other people within the community. He did not play with any of the other kids, he did not sing Banda, and did not even talk when most people his age has. To the community, Oso was just a child lost in his little world. His family thought he would grow out of it: but when he was 3 years, the family started to worry. Oso never seemed to respond to his family, never maintain eye contact, still had not spoken yet, and cried when he looked uncomfortable with being hugged or touched. Everyone did not know what to do. Oso’s mother was crying and panicking, his father was getting frustrated, and lastly, Oso’s older sister was stressing as she was trying to see if there was any way to help her little brother. That was when she heard of rumors of Musical Troll that played only instruments could help him medically. 

So, the family traveled far and long till they arrived at the village of these supposed people; their village was called Symphonyville. The villagers looked at Oso and his family strangely but welcomed them when they asked for the help of their son. Their leader, Trollzart, lead the family to their village’s best medical doctor. Even though Vaquero was very skeptical of these trolls, he was given hope and put at ease when his son giggled, abled to keep eye contact with the villager’s leader.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The diagnosis that Oso was given was that he had Autism, a term that was not nonexistent for the Banda Trolls. The doctor explained that Oso would need to stay for a few months or at least a couple of years to properly give him treatment and specific cognitive and behavioral therapy. The family decided that Rosa would stay with Oso while Oso’s mom and dad went back to the village, they had jobs to do after all. So, as time passed, Oso’s treatment helped him tremendously; he was finally able to do proper cognitive functions and focus on people more. Oso’s parents would visit and see his progress; they were thrilled with how much he has been improving, though Vaquero was annoyed with the length of the treatment and preferred to take his son home already.

As Oso was getting treated in Symphonyville, he got the attention of Trollzart. Oso always enjoyed whenever Trollzart conducted his symphony, Oso always gave rounds of applause to the performers and the instruments. One day, during one of Oso’s daily therapy sessions, Rosa and Trollzart went to get lunch for Oso. Oso was then walking around and exploring the hospital when he stumbled upon a piano in one of the storage rooms in the hospital. It was a small piano that the children of the Classical Trolls play and learn with. Oso pulled the little piano into the hall and start pressing the keys. He first played the high notes and low notes of the piano key, then Oso slides all the piano keys across. By the time Oso’s doctor went to see what the commotion was about, he saw Oso playing the most beautiful song he heard a child play. Soon many doctors, nurses, and medical staff quietly observed the child playing. By the time Rosa and Trollzart came back, they saw another song that Oso played on the piano. To say they were speechless was an understatement; Trollzart was astonished by how the Banda child was able to Mozart while Rosa was teared up at Oso’s performance. By the time Oso stopped playing, he had noticed that everyone was looking at him. It did not help calm his nerves when everyone clapped, causing the poor child to cover his ears and look down. This reminded everyone of the child’s disability, causing everyone to disburse and let Oso relax. As the doctor privately talked with Oso’s sister, Trollzart went up to the child, being aware of not to touch the child and respect his space. “You played magnificently,” said Trollzart, “where did you learn to play?” Oso just shrugged his shoulders as he looked down. “Young child, you have a musical soul,” Trollzart said spiritually, “don’t let anyone take that away from you.” Oso then looked up at the Troll and smiled, he suddenly grabbed onto Trollzart’s hair and pull on it. Oso giggled as Trollzart panicked, the kid then jumped off Trollzart and ran away with the Troll’s wig. As Rosa finished talking with Oso’s doctor, she sees how Oso was running down the halls with a hairpiece. She picks up Oso as Trollzart catches up to the renegade child. “Oso, devuélvele la peluca al buen hombre” Rosa commanded.  
(Oso, give the nice man his wig back)

Oso laughed and gave Trollzart his wig back.

“Naughty little child,” Trollzart laughed as he looked up at Rosa, “he’s becoming more responsive.” Rosa looked into her brother's eye as Oso looked back at her and smiled. Over the next few weeks, Oso's developmental progress improved over time. His greatest accomplishment was when Oso’s parents came by for their son, but this would also be a sad day for Oso. Vaquero was tired of having to make the trips to see his son and felt that the Classical trolls are playing them for fools. He argued and cussed out Trollzart as he prepared to leave. What made Vaquero’s decision final was when he saw what his son was doing: Oso playing some on the piano again, surrounded by some of the kids in the village. Vaquero grabbed Oso and started yelling at Oso, telling him that that is not the Banda way. Rubí then got a hold of her son and tried to calm him down as he was crying and covering his ears. As they were leaving, Vaquero was furious about his son to play the piano, saying that this play is just trying to corrupt his son’s mind. Vaquero then realized that his daughter is nowhere to be seen. Rosa then caught up with her father and mother carrying a bag as the family started their long journey back home. Rosa then took over in caring and looking after Oso as they both look back and see all the friendly Classical Trolls, sad about their departure. Trollzart was at the front of the crowd and waved with a sad smile at Oso and his sister. “Bye-bye funny man,” spoke Oso as he waved. Rosa looked at her brother in great joy, she teared up knowing that it is up to her to help her little baby brother in making sure he continues getting his therapy sessions, even if she had to do them herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Oso got older, his speech improved and was able to catch up with the other kids in learning how to sing and dance. But that did not mean that Oso was ‘normal’ by the different Banda standards. Oso sometimes stuttered whenever he spoke in Spanish or English, getting made fun of by the other kids. It improved through time with the help of his sister, she made sure he had the necessary therapy sessions that the doctor had told her to do before the family left Symphonyville. While Rubí was a bit oblivious of her son’s condition, Vaquero was in complete denial. He refused to believe that his son was different, became furious whenever anyone told him about Oso being ‘slow.’ Oso usually had a hard time playing some of the instruments that his teacher and father tried to teach him. The only musical instrument that Oso seems to understand to play with was the guitar.

Rosa did her best to help her brother: defended him the best she can when he was belittled by their father, comfort Oso when it looked like he was going to have a panic attack or an emotional breakdown, she even found something to help Oso to ‘stim’ on. It was a smooth beaded bracelet that Oso could play with, sometimes he would bite onto the bracelet when very overwhelmed.

By the time Oso was eight-years-old, he had become aware of how different he was from others within the village. Sure, Oso sang Banda songs like everyone else; yet he could also hear other kinds of music within his mind. Sometimes it is evident in what he hears; other times, it feels cluttered and overlapping one another. Oso would often go to a secluded area of the forest to free his mind a bit. He would find whatever he could find in the woods to match the music as he sang out lyrics that were in his mind. Whether it be using sticks to bang against a hollow tree log, using small tiny pebbles to shake in his cup, and even some of the animals and critters to help him with song. It liberated Oso’s mind when he was able to do this. It was sometimes too much to listen to some of the instruments and music that the Banda Trolls played. What got Vaquero Riled up was when his son would sing songs that were not the traditional Banda songs. It not only angered his father but the people in the village too. It did not help when rumors of Oso began going around, saying that the cause of his behavior was due to dark sorcery or him being possessed by a demon or the devil himself. He did not hate his people’s music; it was just that it would sometimes get too much for him to handle. There was more than one occasion when Oso got overstimulated by the music and broke down. Many of those times, Oso’s dad would be furious and tell him to stop acting out, stop whining, and even say that he needed to end his childish behavior and be a man. Oso did become a man one day, but at a cost at the age of 10.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Oso was walking back home from the local market late in the night, he accidentally bumped into someone. He looked at the Oso and smiled, he told him to be careful next time. Oso paid no mind to the guy he bumped into and focused on the music he started listening to in his head. The song inside his was a catchy and fun one, it brought joy to the child. Oso then starts singing the song softly.

**“Dile que tú eres mía, mía, tú sabé que eres mía, mía, tú misma lo decías.”**

As Oso's voice grew a bit louder, drawing some unwanted attention.

**“Que dejen de tirarte (Rrr), Que a ti nadie va a tocarte.”**

A hand was then placed on Oso’s shoulder, drawing Oso back into reality. Oso turned and saw that it was one of the Tribe leaders, Lobo Oscuro, and he looked furious. “Oso,” Lobo said with anger, “¿cuantas veces tengo que contarte sobre cantar ese tipo de música del diablo?”  
(Oso, how many times do I have to tell you about singing those kinds of devil music?) Oso was terrified and overwhelmed that he was being scolded by one of the leaders again, and he is grabbing his shoulder. “Por f-f-favor,” Oso pleaded, “let go of me.” “¡Ese es el colmo Oso!” screeched Lobo.  
(That’s the last straw!)

Oso was dragged all the way to the local jail; Lobo ordered the sheriff to put me in a cell while discussed with the other leaders what to do with me. Oso was panicking, he paced back and forth as he tried to calm down any way he can: he hugged himself, bit his nails, bit on his beaded bracelet, and tugged on his hair but not ripping it. It felt like Oso waited for hours to find out what was going to happen to him, all he could do was distract himself the best he can.

Oso was brought back to reality when he heard someone calling him, he turned to see that it was his father. Vaquero looked like his usual mad self, but there was also another expression that he was showing, he was ashamed.

“Eres un estúpido,” said Vaquero to his son, “¿sabes eso?”  
(You’re an idiot, you know that?)

Oso didn’t know what to say, like the other times that his dad scolded him.

“You’re no son of mine,” Vaquero harshly said, “you’re a mistake.” As Vaquero left, Oso leaned his back on the wall and slide down as he began to tear up. Oso has always had trouble being expressive, explaining, and understanding the emotions he felt, but this right here, he now realized what being sad and devasted was like. All Oso could do was look down on the floor and just feel empty.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oso passed out asleep from all of the emotional exhaustion he had to endure the previous day. When he woke up, he saw that his sis was in front of his cell, Oso got up with joy in seeing Rosa. But something was off, she looked relieved for her brother, but yet she showed sadness in her smile. The sheriff opened the cell that Oso was in he ordered him to follow him and his sister, so Oso complied.

The three Trolls walked all the way to the edge of town, where people enter and leave town. Rosa looked at the sheriff, and he nodded as he went back into town. Rosa then looked at her brother and handed him a backpack. Oso was confused, he wanted to know why they were not heading home. Oso then saw his sister tearing up; he did not understand what was going on.

  
“¿Que pasa?” asked Oso.  
(What’s wrong?)

“Oso, I’m so sorry.” Rosa cried before she whistled.

Then, someone came out from behind the trees. It the man that Oso ran into yesterday; Oso was stimming with his bracelet in panic. He looked at his sister, wanting answers.

“Oso, you need to go with my friend here,” she stated as she tried to keep a calm and brave tone, “he will keep you safe.”

“I wanna go home,” hyperventilated Oso, “why can’t I go home.”

Rosa looked at her brother and said, “Because I love you, and I have to make sure that you will be safe.” “Just remember hermano,” cried Rosa, “you are special and extraordinary, be you and let your soul guide your sing.”

Oso hugged his sister tight and sobbed on her shoulder, saying their final goodbyes. Rosa told the man that he has to protect Oso at all costs and never let him be seen by any Banda Trolls. He nodded as Rosa handed the man another bag for Oso. Then, Oso and the stranger both started heading out quickly as they heard people’s voices in the distance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was one thing that man noticed on their walk to his crew’s place was that Oso kept to himself as he hummed sadly. The man was the first to speak up.

“Tresillo.” Oso looked at the man as he spoke again. “Me llamo Tresillo,” he explained, “en caso de que quisieras saber.”  
(My name is Tresillo in case you wanted to know.)

Oso thanked the man and asked him where they were going, Tresillo explained that they were going to his hideout where his crew and sometimes others stay at whenever they finish a job. Oso asked what kind of job he does, Tresillo explained that he is a bounty hunter for hire. The two of them kept quiet for a while till Tresillo asked Oso what he was humming earlier. Oso explained that he was just humming what he heard in his head. Curious, Tresillo asked Oso if I could sing the song. Oso stopped, hesitant that the man that is now going to be his new guardian would be like everyone in his hometown. Tresillo saw the hesitation within the kid, he assured him that if he doesn’t want to, he doesn’t have to sing the song in his head. Oso thought about, if his sister left him in the care of this guy, then he must be a bit trustworthy. So, Oso said that it’s ok and started singing the song softly as the two men continued their journey.

**“Out in the garden where we planted the seeds, there is a tree as old as me, branches were sewn by the color of green.”**

The more Oso sang the song, the more he spoke up and sang. While this was going on, Tresillo walked slower and slower as Oso’s sing just captivated the man. Tresillo now understood why Oso’s sister hired him to protect her brother before he left town. What he could not understand was how a child-like him was consider possessed by a demon or even the devil. Tresillo was not a man of religion or superstition, but he now had to believe that the child in his care had to be an angel of some sort. Oso stopped singing when he realized that he was a bit too far ahead, in which Tresillo had to catch up to him. “Lo siento,” Oso said softly as he avoided eye contact, “no quiso distraerte.”  
(I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to distract you.)

Tresillo explain to the kid that his singing wasn’t distracting, that it was beautiful. Tresillo then took the lead and guided Oso to the hideout as they were close. 

Tresillo then said, “I think my crew and some of the other bounty hunters will like you very much.”

That made Oso smile a bit as he followed Tresillso to his new home. Oso can only hope that this new life would be better for him. Tresillo guided Oso to his room, walking by his crew; two women with a bit more of a pink and purple hair color than Tresillo’s all-out orangey-red hair color. Once in his new room, Oso checks into his bag and sees what his sis packed for him: clothes, his sombrero, and a few other items. Then something caught his eye; it was a small photo; Oso analyzed the photo and remember that it was of his most recent birthday. His family took many pictures of that day despite how Oso never liked to have his picture, but the photo in his hands was of him and his sister as he blew out the candles, smiling. Oso teared up a bit as he laid on the bed and held the photo close to his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> King Corobo's Tumblr: https://kiingcorobo.tumblr.com/
> 
> River Flows in You by Yiruma, See Siang Wong  
> Piano Sonata No.15 in F, K.533/494:2. Andante, K.533 by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Andras Schiff  
> M.I.A. by Bad Bunny ft. Drake  
> To Build A Home by The Cinematic Orchestra


End file.
